twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jacek Koman
Jacek Koman (ur. 15 sierpnia 1956 w Bielsku-Białej) – polsko-australijski aktor filmowy, telewizyjny i teatralny, wokalista i tancerz, powszechnie znany z roli Narkoleptycznego Argentyńczyka w musicalu Moulin Rouge!. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodził się i wychował w Bielsku-Białej rodzinie rzymskokatolickiej jako syn aktorów Haliny Koman-Dobrowolskiej i Adama Komana. Ukończył IV Liceum Ogólnokształcące im. Emilii Sczanieckiej w Łodzi. W 1978 obronił dyplom na Wydziale Aktorskim Państwowej Wyższej Szkoły Filmowej, Telewizyjnej i Teatralnej im. Leona Schillera w Łodzi, gdzie studiował na roku m.in. z Bożeną Stryjkówną, Elżbietą Piwek, Bogusławą Pawelec, Hanną Mikuć, Piotrem Skibą, Andrzejem Szczytką, Mariuszem Wojciechowskim i Jacentym Jędrusikiem. Początki kariery W latach 1978-1980 był związany z Teatrem Polskim w Bielsku-Białej oraz Teatrem im. Adama Mickiewicza w Cieszynie, gdzie 21 października 1978 zadebiutował jako Lizander w Śnie nocy letniej Williama Szekspira w reżyserii Andrzeja Markowicza. W 1979 zadebiutował większą rolą Sławka Tietza w filmie telewizyjnym Juliusza Machulskiego Bezpośrednie połączenie. Kariera międzynarodowa W 1981 roku wyjechał do Austrii, gdzie spędził 8 miesięcy. Następnie ze swoim bratem Tomkiem wyemigrował na stałe do Australii. Początkowo mieszkał w Perth, gdzie wraz z Krzysztofem Kaczmarkiem współtworzył grupę teatralną „Zart” i występował w teatrach: The New Dolphin Theatre i The Playhouse Theatre(ang.). W 1992 grał Jacquesa w komedii szekspirowskiej Jak wam się podoba. Wcielił się z powodzeniem w rolę tytułowego Pablo Picassa w komedii Steve'a Martina Picasso at the Lapin Agile i Tartuffe'a w komedii Moliera''Tartuffe''. W 1994 za kreację Roy'a M. Cohna(ang.) w spektaklu Tony'ego Kushnera Anioły w Ameryce w reżyserii Neila Armfielda zdobył zarówno nagrodę Victorian Green Room w 1993 dla „Najlepszego aktora w roli drugoplanowej”, jak i nagrodę Age Performing Arts w 1994 w kategorii „Najlepsza rola dramatyczna”. Po jakimś czasie przeprowadził się do Melbourne, gdzie przez kilka lat grał w Anthill Theatre. Był też związany z Belvoir St Theatre(ang.) w Sydney, gdzie wystąpił w przedstawieniu Bertolta Brechta Kaukaskie koło kredowe w roli Azdaca, szekspirowskiej tragedii Hamlet jako Klaudiusz (1994), komedii Pierre'a Beaumarchais'go Wesele Figara jako Figaro (2000) i Makbecie w tytułowej roli (2003). Występował też w Sydney Theatre Company(ang.). W 1988 pojawił się jako Emil Zatopek w biograficznym dramacie historycznym ABC Mila w cztery minuty (The Four Mile Minute) z udziałem Michaela Yorka o wyścigu i rywalizacji pomiędzy Rogerem Bannisterem a Johnem Landy. Od tego czasu wystąpił w filmach i serialach amerykańskich, brytyjskich i australijskich, w tym Moulin Rouge! (2001) z Nicole Kidman i Ewanem McGregorem, futurystycznym dramacie Ludzkie dzieci ''(2006) z Michaelem Cainem, Clivem Owenem i Julianne Moore czy kontrowersyjnym dramacie wojennym Edwarda Zwicka ''Opór (2008) z Danielem Craigiem. W 2011 był nominowany do AACTA Award(ang.) dla najlepszego aktora drugoplanowego w serialu dramatycznym za rolę w serialu Spirited. Od 2004 został wokalistą australijskiego zespołu VulgarGrad. Formacja prezentuje pieśni rosyjskiego światka przestępczego - zwane „blatnyje piesni” (Pieśni Niepokornych) albo „blatniak”, rodem z punkrocka okresu pieriestrojki i „kryminalnego brzmienia” z ulic współczesnego Petersburga. Jeden z krytyków tak podsumował brzmienie grupy: Brzmi to jak Édith Piaf wychowana w jednym z moskiewskich burdeli, po kilku lekcjach śpiewu u Toma Waitsa i ściskająca w ręku nóż sprężynowy!. W 2012 zespół wystąpił na 33. Przeglądzie Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu. W 2014 wystąpił na deskach Teatru Studio Buffo w programie Cohen - Nohavica w reżyserii Mariana Opani. Życie prywatne Związany jest z australijską aktorką Catherine McClements, z którą ma dwoje dzieci, córkę Clementine Coco (ur. w lipcu 2001) i syna Quincy (ur. 2007). Filmografia *1979: Bezpośrednie połączenie (film telewizyjny), jako Sławek Tietz *1988: The Four Minute Mile (film telewizyjny), jako Emil Zátopek *1989: Darlings of the Gods (film telewizyjny), jako członek towarzystwa *1990:'' Wakacje nad rzeką Yarra'', jako mechanik *1991: Hunting, jako służący Bergmana *1992: Redheads, jako prawnik *1993: Snowy (epizody w serialu telewizyjnym), jako Jenda *1993: Phoenix (w jednym odcinku), jako steward *1994: Lucky Break, jako detektyw Jurij Borodinoff *1995: What I Have Written, jako Jeremy Fliszar *1996: Twisted Tales (w jednym odcinku), jako taksówkarz *1997: Babies (miniserial telewizyjny), jako Ryko *1997: Dzięki Bogu spotkał Lizzie (Thank God He Met Lizzie), jako Raoul *1998: Oklaski jednej dłoni (The Sound of One Hand Clapping), jako Picotti *1998: Wildside (jeden odcinek), jako Barry Lipiński *1998: Auf der Suche nach der Schatzinsel (serial telewizyjny), jako Don Grego *2001: Moulin Rouge!, jako narkoleptyczny Argentyńczyk *2002: The Secret Life of Us (13 odcinków serialu), jako Dominic *2003: Floodhouse, jako Anselm *2003: Horseplay, jako Roman *2003: Stingers (jeden odcinek serialu telewizyjnego), jako Daniel Tedesco *2003: MDA (jeden odcinek serialu telewizyjnego), jako dr Mikhail Varonio *2005: The Incredible Journey of Mary Bryant lub Mary Bryant (miniserial telewizyjny), jako Wanjon *2005: Dożywocie (film telewizyjny), jako Franco Cardamone *2006: Ludzkie dzieci, jako Tomasz *2006: HG Wells: War with the World (film telewizyjny), jako Maksim Gorki *2006: Tripping Over (sześć odcinków serialu), jako Magnus *2006: Tsunami: The Aftermath, jako Peer *2007: Mój ojciec i ja, jako Vacek *2008: Australia, jako Ivan *2008: Opór, jako Kościk *2008: Kochaj i tańcz, jako ojciec Hani (Jan Kettler) *2009: Gliniarze z Melbourne, jako Anton Buczek *2010: Kołysanka, jako listonosz *2010: Usta usta, jako Paweł Śliwiński *2010: Ratownicy, jako Piotr Rojek *2012: Zagadki kryminalne panny Fisher, jako Mr Merton *2012: Lekarze, jako Leon Jasiński *2012: Ghost Rider 2, jako Terrokov *2012: Hotel 52, jako Wiktor Prus *2013: Top of the Lake (miniserial TV), jako Wolfgang Zanic *2014: Lekarze nocą, jako Leon Jasiński (odcinki 3, 6) *2014: Son of a Gun, jako Sam *2014: Ziarno prawdy, jako kanonik *2015: Disco polo, jako „Katiusza” *2015: Prokurator (serial TV), jako prokurator Kazimierz Proch Zobacz też * Dariusz Kordek Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji